Lecciones de Vida
by Imacrazyelf
Summary: Para Artemis Mellark es fundamental criar a sus hijos de tal forma en la que sean buenas personas. Por eso intenta siempre inculcarles ser personas empáticas, sacrificadas, conscientes de sí mismos y bondadosos; tal cual como Artemis se definiría si le preguntaran. Historia para el reto: "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El Diente de León.
1. Empatía

-¿Es verdad lo que me contó tu madre? - le pregunta Artemis Mellark a su hijo mejor.

-Sí, papá- respondió Peeta luego de un largo silencio; mientras se sorbía la nariz a causa del llanto provocado por la golpiza que le brindó Adalberta Mellark.

-Tu madre está muy enojada, considera que no eres lo suficientemente capaz para hacerte cargo de los panes... ¿sabes qué conlleva eso? -

-Volver a realizar solo la limpieza de la panadería, pero papá, te prometo que yo si puedo hacerme cargo de los panes-

-Yo también lo creo, Peeta- dice Artemis, con voz cansina. A pesar de que es un hombre de mediana edad la responsabilidad de un negocio, ser padre de tres hijos varones (dos de ellos en edad de cosecha) y todos los reclamos que recibe a diario de su esposa le han ido quitando poco la energía. -Y es por eso que me sorprende que se te quemaran aquellos panes...-

-Es que...- titubea su hijo. -no fue un accidente-

-¿Y se podría saber por qué le dijiste lo contrario a tu mamá?-

-Porque sé que ella se habría enojado al escuchar la verdadera razón- Peeta ve la mirada de expectación de su padre y decide soltar toda la verdad de golpe:-lo que pasa es que una compañera de clases ha estado pasando hambre últimamente y la vi tirada en el suelo, bajo nuestro viejo manzano mientras llovía, papá, y... y creí que se moriría ahí mismo, por lo que no tuve mejor idea que quemar esos panes sabiendo que mamá me haría dárselos a los cerdos así que aproveche de tirárselos a ella...- Artemis había estado atento a cada una de las palabras de su hijo, porque desde que mencionó haber visto a una compañera de clases los ojos de Peeta brillaron como cuando tenía siete años y le hablaba de Katniss Everdeen. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente él estaba seguro de que su hijo tenía un enamoramiento por la hija mayor del amor de su vida.

-Espera, Peeta- dijo él con voz autoritaria que hizo que su pequeño dejara de emitir palabras. -Dijiste ¿tirar? - preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, porque...-

-Me quieres decir que le tiraste el pan, mientras ella estaba bajo el árbol..., ¿como si fuera un animal? -

-No, no como si fuera un animal, yo solo...-

-No- levantó la voz el padre callando por completo al hijo -esa no es la forma en la que te he criado, para que le andes tirando la comida a la gente. - luego de una pausa agregó: -debes entender que no te estoy regañando porque le dieras un par de panes a tu compañera, sino porque se los arrojaste y no fuiste entregárselos en las manos. - Esa no era la forma en la que quería criar a su hijo.

-Entendido, papá-

-Debes tratar a las personas como te gustaría que te trataran a ti, Peeta, debes ser empático- Artemis sonrió y su hijo le imitó -Ahora vamos a curar esa fea herida que tienes allí. -


	2. Sacrificio

-Su turno- le indica un agente de la paz.

Entra a la habitación como un muerto, caminando con suerte. La despedida de su hijo menor le quitó toda la energía. Es muy doloroso referirse a ese momento como "despedida"; pero él sabe que es así, sabe que su Peeta jamás volverá. Y no como su esposa que le cree débil, sino porque sabe que su hijo hará todo lo posible para que su gran amor vuelva a casa.

Cuando Katniss se da vuelta a mirarlo Artemis puede ver el asombro en su rostro mientras él se sienta en el borde de una lujosa silla que hay en la habitación. Cuando el panadero saca una bolsa de su chaqueta pareciera que los ojos de Katniss se salen de órbita y más aún cuando, luego de recibirlo y ver el contenido se da cuenta que son galletas: algo que ella difícilmente podría permitirse.

-Gracias- dice ella. Pasan unos segundos donde ambos se miran incómodos, sin nada en particular que decir y es que, ¿qué podrían decirse?

"Por favor no mates a mi hijo"

O "No ganes, quiero que él vuelva a casa"

No podría pedir ninguna de ellas, aunque ambas las deseara todo el corazón, en la arena no había ninguna regla especificada, por lo que todo puede pasar.

-He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Gale le dio una ardilla a cambio- Artemis asiente, en silencio, recordando el intercambio que realizo con el compañero de caza de la niña. -No ha hecho usted un buen trato.- Él lo sabía, pero el día de la cosecha no podía evitar sentirse sensible. Después de eso, vuelven a quedarse en silencio.

-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma- Sé que esto la calmará. Aún recuerda los rumores después de la muerte del padre de la pequeña, cuando Violett (según decía) se había vuelto loca y no hacía nada por sus hijas. Con esos pensamientos en mente Artemis se retira de la habitación y camina hasta la panadería. A pesar de las insistencias de su esposa, el resto del día de hoy no abrirían, y tampoco estaba seguro de si mañana se sentiría con las fuerzas para hacerlo.

"La vida sigue, aunque el chiquillo se muera" le había dicho Adalberta.

La vida sigue aunque su hijo pequeño muera.

Después de darle unas vueltas al asunto llegó a una conclusión: había muchas probabilidades de que su Peeta muriera, sobre todo si ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a luchar por su supervivencia, pero su hijo estaba luchando por lo que creía correcto algo que él mismo se había encargado de inculcarle durante dieciséis años. Peeta no moriría para ser parte del espectáculo de unos pocos, no. Moriría por algo que valdrá la pena para él y eso, para Artemis, era suficiente.


	3. Consciencia de uno mismo

Aquel día hacía un calor terrible. Y era completamente contradictorio para Artemis Mellark para quien todo era frío por dentro.

Fría la forma en la que su esposa había reaccionado al asunto.

Fría la forma en la que el Capitolio le quitaba a su hijo por segunda vez.

Fría la forma en la que su hijo le afirmó que no volvería. No esta vez.

Artemis se encontraba muy cerca de la zona dónde se encontraban los vencedores masculinos y no dejaba de ver la cabellera rubia de hijo, que resplandecía por el sol y resaltaba al lado de Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie Trinket saca el único papel de la urna de cristal donde se encuentran los nombres de las mujeres.

-Katniss Everdeen- dice con tristeza.

Katniss sube al escenario de una forma bastante patética y es que el acto en sí es bastante ridículo.

El corazón de Artemis late a mil por hora cuando la escolta se dirige a la urna donde se encuentran los nombres de los dos vencedores masculinos del Distrito 12.

 _"Puede salir Peeta y quizás Haymitch se ofrezca voluntario..."_ piensa. Deseándolo con todo su corazón: _"que sea mi hijo, que sea Peeta..."_ ; resulta irónico, porque jamás se imaginó deseando que alguno de sus hijos saliera elegido para los Juegos del Hambre.

-Haymitch Abernathy- dice finalmente Effie Trinket.

-Soy voluntario como tributo- dice la voz de su hijo.

Una lágrima escurridiza se escapa del ojo derecho de Artemis mientras se la limpia ve como su hijo menor sube al escenario y se sitúa al lado de su prometida. Se puede apreciar la mirada decidida en los ojos de Peeta.

 _"Voy a hacer lo que creo correcto"_ le había dicho Peeta, el día que el Presidente Snow anunció el Vasallaje. _"Tú sabes que ella necesita regresar aquí mucho más que yo y Haymitch no le será muy útil en la arena, no como podría serlo yo"._

Su pequeño Peeta, el mismo que necesitaba su ayuda para amarrar sus zapatos, el mismo al que le llevaba la mochila a los 5 años porque esta le pesaba mucho, el mismo al que debía ayudar en las noches a dormir, porque creía que habían monstruos bajo su cama, ese mismo niño, se había convertido en un hombre de diecisiete años que estaba dando su vida para proteger al amor de su vida.

Artemis siempre le había dicho a Peeta que debía ser un hombre consciente de sí mismo, que debía hacerse responsable de los asuntos que le correspondieran, de sus problemas y no delegárselos a los demás.

Y mientras Peeta es empujado por los agentes de la paz, sus miradas se cruzan y precisamente en el momento en el que ve los labios de su pequeño formar la palabra "papá", sabe que sus enseñanzas le han cobrado la cuenta. .


	4. Bondad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de los que se habla en estos drabbles le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

-Para ti- dice Peeta, mientras le entrega una perla que acaba de encontrar dentro de una ostra a Katniss.

-Gracias- le responde esta, recibiendo la perla en su mano, mientras le da vuelta entre sus dedos, reconociéndola.

Artemis se siente muy orgulloso de que, por fin, luego de seis años, su hijo le dé en la mano un regalo a Katniss. Con ese pensamiento, continúa realizando sus deberes en la panadería.

-Papá, se está acabando el pan con frutos secos, pon más en el horno, por favor- solicita su hijo mayor.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el matrimonio Mellark y sus dos hijos van a la plaza para reunirse con el resto de sus vecinos de distrito. En esos momentos no importa la común jerarquización que siempre se ha dado en el 12. No importa si eres de la Veta o un comerciante, todos están pendientes a los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en la arena de los Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Allí, todo es un caos. Katniss ha sido atacada por Johanna Mason, el tributo del distrito 7, mientras que Peeta se encuentra luchando contra Brutus, un profesional del 2.

Rye, su hijo del medio se aferra al brazo de Artemis cuando Peeta le da el golpe mortal a Brutus. A pesar de sus 19 años, en el último año ha buscado cobijo en su padre (más que nada debido a su remordimiento por no haberse ofrecido voluntario por su hermano menor).

-Papá- levanta la voz Rye cuando Katniss lanza una flecha, amarrada al cable de Beete, en dirección al campo de fuerza. En ese momento, las pantallas se apagan y solo se puede escuchar las respiraciones de los habitantes presentes en la plaza.

-¡TODOS A SUS CASAS!- grita Thread, el jefe de los agentes de la paz.

En medio de la incertidumbre, todos le hacen caso.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunta Bag, el hijo mayor, en la seguridad del hogar.

-No lo sabemos- responde Adalberta -lo más probable es que el chiquillo haya muerto... esperemos que la cazadora sobreviviera, aunque con todos esos vencedores, no tiene tantas probabilidades-

-Bueno, pero Peeta también es un vencedor- replica Rye -por algo ganó el año pasado-

-Si ganó fue por la cazadora, no por mérito propio-

-Ya basta- irrumpe Artemis con fuerza. Algo que usualmente no hace, ya que es su esposa que la lleva las riendas de la casa -mejor vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos

enteraremos de todo-

Luego de ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama Artemis espera a que Adalberta se quede dormida para soltar las lágrimas que ha estado acumulando desde que vio a Peeta matar a Brutus. Odiaba la vida, odiaba lo que le tocó vivir, odiaba haber traído hijos al mundo para que alguien los usara para su entretenimiento, que les obligaran a vivir de aquella forma, rodeado de pobreza, de faltas de oportunidad.

Después de horas de llanto silencioso y reflexión algo le hace pararse y mirar por la ventana. Lo que ve le espanta: aerodeslizadores como los que se llevan los cuerpos de los tributos en los juegos, están llegando para situarse sobre el distrito. El primero que llega suelta una bomba sobre la Veta.

El Capitolio estaba bombardeando al Distrito 12

El pánico lo paraliza. No le permite moverse para despertar a su familia y arrancar.

Su último pensamiento fue sobre Peeta, su hijo menor. Lo único que quedará de Artemis sobre la tierra y cree que es lo mejor que puede quedar: un hombre íntegro, lleno de valores y fortalezas. Un hombre bondadoso, con una inclinación natural por hacer el bien.

 _"Espero que tengas una larga y plena vida, Peeta"_

Y ahí todo termina.

* * *

 _Hola a todo aquel que se diera el tiempo de leer esta historia._

 _Creo que la mejor forma de demostrar amor, según el Señor Mellark, era traspasar todas las cosas que él creía buenas a sus hijos. Para mi Peeta es una persona admirable, tiene todo lo que valoro en una ser humano y de alguna parte debió aprenderlo; me parece obvio que fue de su padre, considerando lo bruja que era la Sra. Mellark, jajajaja._

 _Debo admitir que la idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo, pero no pude escribir por mil y un motivos, aunque a decir verdad, no estoy tan descontenta con el final de la historia._

 _Un beso y un abrazo para todos. Caro._


End file.
